


Future told (A Loki fanfic)

by kariselizabethdt



Category: Loki Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariselizabethdt/pseuds/kariselizabethdt
Summary: When Kara leads her best friend and the rest of The Avengers into a trap she gives up on working with them. But a new mission comes up and they need her help.





	1. Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Thanks for taking the time to read this! Plz, enjoy! I will try to post once every 3 weeks!

Chapter 1: Blame  
"Loki," I whispered under my breath as I grasped his hand. It was cold... stiff... lifeless. I felt a hot tear stream down my face as the wave of reality hit me hard sending me 

under. "NO!" I pleaded. "No, no, no. You're ok. You're ok. I repeated as I sat up. You're ok." I placed his head in my lap rocking him back and forth and repeating those

words, "You're ok." as if they'd spring life back into his stiff body. Then it happened. The tears came like a HUGE flood. I sat there and cried until my eyes became dry. I

wondered " Why!? Why!? Why you and not me!?"  I blamed myself. If I hadn't let into his complaining about having to stay behind while the rest of the Avengers went on the 

mission he would have been alright. But now he was dead and it was "my" fault. Thinking about the Avengers quickly brought back the thought that Loki's death might not 

be the only one on my hands. I stood up quickly wiping the tears off my face but that didn't stop more from coming. So I decided to quit putting in the pointless effort on 

that. I walked around. Then I saw something glowing from a couple feet away. It was Captain America's shield but he was nowhere to be found. Oh, what had I done!? My 

tears stopped as I sat down on what used to be our spaceship and was now a huge chunk of damaged metal and thought, "Ok, what now?" Seconds later I heard groaning. I

ran over to where it had come from. "Thor!" I shouted the second I saw him. He took a minute to get everything clear and remember what happened in his head. Then 

suddenly he remembered, "Loki. Is he...." His voice trailed off as I dropped to my knees at the mention of my best friend whom I had killed. The tears started again. The 

world got blurry and started to spin. Next thing I knew I was awake in my bed at home with no recognition of what had happened after that. Just that I was home, and that

my best friend in the whole wouldn't be there to visit me when I was sad or alone and there was "nothing" I could do about it. 


	2. Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loki," His name made me cringe. "He's alive."

4 Years Later:  
The cold water felt refreshing as it ran down my shoulders. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing which made me jump. It was my phone except I had connected it to my shower wall so that Siri could answer my calls and I could text, answer emails, and more from a tiny projector hidden in the shower head. I had installed this feature in every room. I could see everything. "Siri bring up the call info," I said. Not even a second later it all appeared on the big wall in front of me. It was my friend Alex. "Oh, no." I said quietly. "Siri, answer the call." "Hello?" "Hey, Kara!" My friend's cheery voice greeted me. "Where are you? You were supposed to be here 15 mins. ago. Is that water I hear?" "Oh yeah. Sorry about that....uhh I'll be there in 15." Siri automatically hung up it was a keyword that she and my friend had gotten used to. I quickly hopped out of the shower, put on some makeup, and got dressed. Just as I was about to walk out the door a raven flew into my open window dropped a piece of paper and flew out. "No." I thought. "It couldn't be." But yes it was indeed a message from Thor. The last time I heard from him was the day I found myself back here with no explanation of what had happened just that he was "working everything out", and boy did that make me mad. I unraveled the piece of paper. "Midgard 1:30 The park -Thor" That was it, no explanation. I looked at the clock 10 mins. from now. I sat down on the bed pondering whether I should go or not. Then with the decision that it must be important, I texted my friend to cancel our shopping trip, jumped in the car, and drove there. When I arrived I could see him from where I was standing. How could you not? He was huge and taking selfies with some teenagers. I rolled my eyes. Getting out I walked right up to him and slapped him as hard as possible. I have to say it made for a good picture. "REALLY!? no explanation no nothing and now out of the blue you just tell me you wanna see me!? Why, Thor, why!? "Look I know. Ok? I just needed to tell you this." "Tell me what!?" I said obviously enraged. "Loki," His name made me cringe. "He's alive." For about 0.1 seconds I felt a glimmer of hope spark in my brain until I remembered all the times I had thought the same thing and the disappointment that had brought me down. "Thor look, I know how much you loved him, I did too. But look I have searched for "2 years" and everything ended in disappointment. I had to let go you need to too." "No, Kara you don't understand I know he is alive I have proof I can show you. But that's not the point, he is here on Midgard and I want you to come to help me find him." "NO, Thor," I said loudly, drawing unwanted attention. "Drop it!" I walked back to my car not looking back. But by the time I had gotten to my car a wave of guilt flooded over my sensitive heart. I looked back at him but he had turned and started walking away with his head hung slightly. I thought about it for a second. "Wait, Thor!" I called at him as I pushed my head out of the door. I ran up to him locking the door behind me. "I'll do it." He laughed a little with a smile on his face "I knew you would." He said. I rolled my eyes smiling a little myself. When we got back I quickly ran up the stairs with him following behind me. He seemed in awe when I opened my laptop like it was the greatest thing he had seen in forever. I went to Google Maps and asked him, "So, where is he?" "Huh? Oh, right. He is actually staying here in New York. At a Hotel? He replied in more of question way to see if that was actually a thing. "Ok. Do you know which one?" "Yeah Hotel Edison." I put the address into the GPS on my phone and the next thing you knew we were down the road heading there. The second we got there I was out and at the desk faster than you can say Loki is the God of Mischief. Yeah, Thor couldn't get the door open so I had to help him. But after that I found myself asking the lady at the desk about Loki, Thor right behind me. 'Hi, has anyone with the name Loki checked in here?" The lady typed something out on her computer and answered. "Nope." With a lousy expression on her face. "Ok. How about the God of Mischief?" Thor said sarcastically. I flashed him a look of disapproval. "Ok...." I said running out of options. "Anyone with long, jet black, hair get a room?" The lady frowned disapprovingly. "Oh, yeah," She said slowly. "That" guy...." She handed me a key. "Should I warn him you're coming?" "No," I added quickly already heading to the elevator. "I wanna "surprise" him..." I said with a sly look on my face. When we got there I unlocked the door using the key only to find Loki sitting on the bed reading a book. "Hello." He said in that voice just makes you wanna hug him but also slap him at the same time. "I've been expecting you." I aimed a punch at him but he blocked it, twisted my arm, and threw my body against the bed holding my arm so that I couldn't move lest it break. "Good to see you too." He said with a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE leave a review down below! For those of you who are confused, I did change chapter 2 and decided too change the plot of the story! Enjoy! :)


	3. The abandoned room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, finally “Well, go ahead, open it.” I looked at the handle. It had been four years since I’d seen any of them and last I knew they were all for sure dead. All of them erased gone out of my life forever all I had ever wanted was for it all to not be true. But now in this very moment when I could finally have everything I wanted when it was all there in front of me and all I had to do was grab it I hesitated.

Chapter 3:   
Thinking fast I threw my legs around his entire body throwing him forward in his moment of surprise I quickly moved out of his grip and looked behind me. Thor was locking every lock on the door. I gave him a questioning look as I heard Loki say behind me "Thank you, brother. Now as for you." He said looking at me. I gave Thor a questioning look. "WHAT. THE. HECK. THOR!?" I screamed. "Just listen," He said looking slightly ashamed and amused at the same time. " We want you to come lead the Avengers again." He finished. "Wait!? You two planned this!? How long did you know he was alive!?" I yelled at Thor. How long did he know you were alive!? "  I turned to Loki. He chuckled. "I'll answer your questions later. But for now, I need you to answer mine." He said. "I took a deep breath, sat on the bed, and thought for a second. "No way! I almost killed everyone by leading you all into a trap left by Thanos followers, who knows whether or not I’ll do it again?.” I sighed, and laid back on the bed closing my eyes until Loki spoke. "Please!" He begged. We need you." Where are they all anyways!?" About 5 hours later I had my answer right in front of me. How they got me to go back I don't even know myself. Of course, they had been staying in Stark's building. It was massive! We pulled up and I opened the door. Thor had gone ahead of us was supposedly here hours ago. I took a deep breath, it had been along time since I had looked up at the sensationally, breathtaking sight. We made the long walk up to the door, the only thing running through my head was “What am I doing? What am I doing?” I was prepared to knock and enter to find all the Avengers staring at me but to my dismay the doors opened on there own only to reveal an empty room. The two of us walked in our foot steps echoing through out the huge mansion. Once we had gotten to the middle of the room I stopped. He must have noticed because he soon came to a stop and turned towards me. “I want my questions answered.” I said confidently. He said nothing so I. Took that as a sign to continue and I did “How?” That was it that was all I said but he seemed to understand. “It’s simple Thor lied I’d been alive the entire time we just needed time to work everything out to figure out whether we wanted you back with us to figure out what us was. The Avengers that is. We didn’t really do anything then what was our mission?” “So you took it upon yourself to figure us out!? Why didn’t you consult me?” I don’t know we just wanted to figure it out on our own for once.” I looked down at the ground having a flashback. I did always hound them I was always on them about everything but that was my Job as a leader to keep everyone in check. But four years lying to me and for what? To figure things out? “Where all they?” Was all I said. I wasn’t going to forget this like it never happened. “Follow me.” We took the elevator down to the last floor walked through many dark halls until finally we stopped at a door. It was dark. I look over at him with a questioning look. Why had we stopped? His eyes met mine and we just stood there looking into each others eyes saying nothing. It was quiet and there was peace. Something I hadn’t had in a long time. Then, finally “Well, go ahead, open it.” I looked at the handle. It had been four years since I’d seen any of them and last I knew they were all for sure dead. All of them erased gone out of my life forever all I had ever wanted was for it all to not be true. But now in this very moment when I could finally have everything I wanted when it was all there in front of me and all I had to do was grab it I hesitated. Then finally after what seemed like decades I pulled the knob and opened the door. My face twisted into a confused look as pushed past him and walked into the room I looked all around the lights were off it was dark (the only light coming from the small windows on the left wall) and completely abandoned. I stood there in a confused silence until Loki’s laughter broke the it. I turned. Never in my life had I ever felt this frustrated and this confused. I could feel the anger surging through out my body like electricity. What had he done and what the heck was happening!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a comment down below and tell me. What you thought! I really wanna know what people think about so I can see whether or not I should keep going with the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry, this chapter was so short! I promise I'll try to make the next one longer if I can remember! :) Come back in 3 weeks for more! Also, sorry for any Grammar or Spelling mistakes! :(


End file.
